Loving Memories
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: Italy finds some forgotten memories while cleaning out his closet. (Birthday fic for my best friend, she knows who she is.) Gerita


A/N: Happy Birthday sweet Motherfuckin sixteen bestfriend I worked very hard on this fanfic for you. I made it very long just for you and put all my effort into it for the last three months or so. So be freaking happy and read the piece of lovey shit that is your OTP. Also have this cute pic.

_Loving Memories _

"Ve! Fratello I'm going up to the attic to clean out some stuff! Germany should be here in a bit so be nice!" Italy said in his usual cheerful voice with a big smile on his face.

"Ugh why the hell you invite that damn potato eater to our home?" Romano asked looking disgusted at the thought that Germany will be in their shared home.

"If you don't like it then you can go be with big brother Spain once he gets here. Please don't be grumpy and mean Romano. Do you need a hug again?" Italy asked a bigger smile breaking out on his face.

"Ugh no I don't need any of your fucking hugs idiot fratello, go clean the fucking attic already." Romano mumbled and walked away to go find something to eat in the kitchen. Italy only nodded and walked up the stairs to the attic, there were several old looking boxes with layers of dust covering them. There were also several locked chest, spider webs clinging to them. Some were open and objects from the past peeked out of them. Italy looked around at all the dust covered stuff, trying to think where he should start cleaning.

"Ve~ time to start cleaning!" Italy said with a clap then walked over to a box. He opened it up and stopped once he saw what was inside. Italy slowly reaches into the wooden box before pulling out his maid outfit he wore as a child when he lived in Austria's house. Italy study the old fabric, the color had faded since it's been so many years since Italy had worn it. Italy ran his fingers down the front of the dress, feeling the soft; but itchy material. Memories start to flash through Italy's mind. Some good, some bad; but one memory stuck out to Italy.

The memory of meeting Holy Roman Empire and the way the blonde made him laugh with being so nerveous. A smile made its way to Italy's sun kissed face as he thought how nice and friendly HRE was to him. He remembered those pretty blue eyes that shined whenever HRE saw him cleaning. He remembered how HRE would watch him thinking Italy didn't notice the eyes he had on him as he clean. He remembered the day HRE left, Italy clenched the dress in his hand as the painful memory played in his head as clear as a movie. Italy remembered feeling sad as he watch HRE leave with his army. He remember how HRE looked back at him smiling sadly, his eyes saying he didn't want to go; but had to. Young Italy wanted to run after him; but he was far too young and weak. So he stayed and waited for Holy Roman Empire to come back; but he never came.

Italy trusted Holy Roman Empire to come back to him and play like they wanted. When he didn't come back Italy was heartbroken and left to think "what happened?" Italy gasped when droplets fell onto the dress that was clench in his hands. Just now Italy felt the warm tears that rolled down his face. Feliciano shook his head, a smile on his face as he thought how silly he was to cry over this memory from so long ago. Those wounds were already healed and there was no reason to cry.

Even then as Italy quickly folded up the dress and place it back into the box gently, he thought of what happened to Holy Roman Empire. He closed up the box and quickly dusts it off. He then picked it up and placed it against the wall, out of the way of anyone who decided to come up here. Out of the corner of his eye Italy saw a black chest. It had a gold rim and a fancy F on the black wood for Italy's human name, Feliciano. Italy walked over and kneeled down, there was a lock on it; but Italy still had the key to it. He pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked it. Inside were several things from the time Italy unified with South Italy or Romano. Italy pulled out an old picture that was taken when they were finally unified, that was the only thing that stuck out to him. It was of Romano, Italy of course and the man that unified them Giuseppe Garibaldi.

Garibaldi was in the middle looking serious, Romano was stand on his left with his arms crossed. His stance said he couldn't care less about this photo and his face showed he was bored with this. Italy stood on Garibaldi's right with a huge smile on his face; he stood proudly in the picture ready to take on everything. Italy remembered that day clearly, Romano and him went out drinking to celebrate.

"Can you believe it fratello? We have finally unified and are now a nation!" Italy said excitedly looking at his brother who just took a swing of his drink.

"It's going to get hard from here on Feli." Romano said as he placed his glass down. "We might be challenge by some of the stronger nations." Italy only nodded; barely listening to his brother he was just too excited. "Feliciano!" Romano snapped causing Italy to jump a little and turn to his brother. "Listen to me! No matter what happens we won't let anyone take away our pride and we won't let anyone separate us!" Romano said turning to Italy. "We stay strong and prideful you got it Idiot!" Romano has seen how cruel other nations could be. He wanted to make sure that Feliciano and him will stay strong and proud. He just wanted to know if Italy will forever stay with him.

Italy nodded and said "yes Lovi, I got it." Romano search Italy's eyes to make sure he was serious before turning back to the bar and chugging the rest of his drink down.

"Let's get going then." Romano mumbled before he stood up, Italy followed he didn't want to be left alone in this bar.

Italy rearranges some things in the chest before placing the picture back in, he closed his eyes as he thought of the memory. At least they weren't spilt up again Italy thought as he placed the chest in its new spot next to the first box. Italy dusts it off and stared at it for a moment before walking away. He ended up tripping over another chest and falling on his face.

"Owwy!" Italy said then sat up turning around. His eyes widen when he saw the chest, the chest was from the WWII era. Italy crawled over and placed his hands on the chest. Feliciano ran his fingers carefully on the golden lock. He debated on opening it, out of all the eras he has been through WWII was the second worst. He stopped just before opening it again; going over in his mind "do I really want to open this?" Italy looked over the chest that held things from the horrible war time, the second Great War. The war that brought him and Germany so close. Italy swallowed before opening the chest. What sat inside was his old uniform and cap, a picture he took with Mussolini and his family at the time. Also a letter, a letter from Germany he had before Germany was taken to be punished for the war.

Italy let out the breath he was holding before pulling out the uniform. He ran his fingers along the fabric as he remembered those times, the times he tried to keep a smile on his face no matter what.

"Italy... You taking this very well I thought you hate seeing your people suffer." Germany said as he looked at Italy who placed his cup of tea down.

Italy gave a bright smile to Germany and said "I do hate seeing my people suffer; but they want this. They want the pride and hope Mussolini has brought them." Italy looked out the window silently. "I also get to spend time with you." Italy said quietly, Germany barely heard it. But he did and a smile was brought to his face. Germany stood up and walked over to Italy. He caught Italy chin between his finger and thumb and turned his head to him. A blush made its way Italy cheek as he stared into Germany bright blue eyes, the same eyes HRE had. Italy bit his lip softly at the thought of HRE, he shouldn't be thinking of him at this time. Lugwig slowly leaned down and Feli leaned in, slowly closing the space between their lips. Their lips met in a sweet gentle kiss that had Italy melting in Germany's arms. Lugwig pulled away only to capture Feliciano's lips in another gentle kiss. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Lugwig's neck and kissed him back. Feli stood up allowing Lugwig to wrap his strong arms around Feliciano's skinny waist. Being wrapped in Lugwig's arms always made Feli feel safe and warm, like he belong in Lugwig's arms. They kept these gentle kisses going until they needed to part for air.

Lugwig gently placed his forehead on Feli's before whispering as they breath mingle together "I love you Feliciano."

Feliciano smiled brightly and whispered back "I love you to."

That was one of the good memories of the war time, the bad memory among all the good was when the Axis lost the war. Italy watched as Russia forces Germany into the mud, some mud getting into his mouth as Russia placed a knee on Germany's back.

"Russia don't damage him, we need him alive to punish him." America said crossing his arms as he watched Russia dig his knee into Germany's back

Russia smirks a sadistic smirk before saying "now now Amerika, I won't kill him. Just let him feel a little pain." America just shook his head and turned his head to look at Italy who was stand there shaking and trying not to cry.

America hums then said "Russia stopped and sit him up." Russia raised an eyebrow before sitting Lugwig up; but keeping Lugwig's hands behind him. "Hey you come over and talk to him before we take him away." America said to Italy.

Italy only nodded and got on his knees in front of Lugwig. He wiped the mud from Lugwig cheek and choked on his tears when he saw Lugwig's nose was broken and bleeding. Signs of a black eye beginning to form and a blue bruises on his cheek. Italy touched the bruise with his fingertips, being gentle as possible.

Italy gently placed his forehead to Lugwig's as fresh warm tears ran down his cheek.

"Feli do no cry, I hate seeing your cry." Lugwig said as he stared into the chocolate brown eyes of his lover.

"V-ve I cannot help it Lugwig. They hurt you so very very badly and it's my entire fault. I wasn't strong enough to protect n-now they are going..." Italy stopped as a sob ripped from his throat causing Lugwig's heart to break a little. Lugwig leaned in and gave Feliciano a gentle loving kiss.

He then pulled away and whispered "do not blame yourself Feli, you are perfect to me. Even though you may annoy me with how lazy you are and you never want to train. You also lay around too much." Lugwig stopped and smiled to show Feli he was joking which made Feli crack a smile. Lugwig closed his eyes and finished with "even with all that I still love you, now stop blaming yourself and stay strong for me."

Feliciano sniffed and said as he saluted Germany "yes sir." He then pulled Germany closed and kissed him passionately, putting all his love for Lugwig into the kiss. Lugwig did the same before Feli pulled away.

"I love you to Lugwig." Feliciano whispered to him before Russia pulled Lugwig up.

"That's enough of that lovey dovey crap." America said. "It's time to take this villain to meet his fate."

"I will have to agree, come a long it's time for your punishment." Russia said with a sickly sweet smile. Feliciano then watched as America and Russia took Germany away, leaving poor Italy there in tears.

Feliciano gasped when he felt two muscular arms wrap around his waist and pull him up against the chest of the person. Feliciano relaxed knowing who was

"Ve~ Lugwig you are finally here." Feliciano said and looked up, trying to hide the fact he was crying.

Lugwig looked down and asked "Feli tell me why were you crying?"

Feliciano smile drop and he looked down as he said "it is nothing Lugwig, just finding a lot of memories up here." He looked around before saying "some memories just bring tears; but it is fine."

Feliciano turned around in Lugwig's arms and hugs him tightly. "Ve~ you are here so everything is fine!" Feliciano whispered with a smile on his face. Lugwig wasn't really convinced; but he didn't press it.

"Are you done with your cleaning? If not I could help you, you know how good I am at tidying up." Lugwig said looking away.

Feliciano smiled and said "ve~ I have finished my cleaning. Come on lets go eat some pasta!" Feliciano then wiggled out of Lugwig's arms and stood up. He sent a warm smile to Lugwig and held out his hand. Lugwig smiles a little and takes Feli's hand; he followed his Italian lover out of the attic.

-Page break-

Feliciano sighed quietly as he stood in Lugwig's kitchen. After going through the memories of the past, Feliciano couldn't get one memory out of his head.

"Holy Roman Empire where are you?" Feliciano whispered as he stirred the pasta sauce absent mildly. That's when Gilbert walks into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Hey make sure you put some wurst in that sauce. The awesome Prussia needs meat in a meal so it's more awesome and worthy for me." Gilbert said with a laugh as he left the room.

Feliciano ignored Gilbert until he realized something. Feliciano turned off the sauce quickly before going after Gilbert. He found Gilbert in the living room with his feet up on the coffee half paying attention to the TV show that was playing.

"Gilbert you have been around for a really really really long time right!" Feliciano asked, he had to know if Gilbert was around when Holy Roman Empire was.

"Are you implying that I am old, if you are then I will tell you I'm not old! My milkshake can still bring boys to the yard!" Gilbert said his eyes narrowing.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano had raised his voice making Gilbert flinch. Gilbert never expected the little Italian to raise his voice like that. "Just please answer my question."

Gilbert nodded and said "yea I've been around for a long time."

Feliciano took a deep breath and asked "d-do you know what happened to Holy Roman Empire?"

"Yes." Gilbert said making Feliciano's heart beat faster. Someone knew what happened to his first love, Feliciano could finally learn what happened to him.

"C-can you please tell me." Feliciano said in a shaky voice, he didn't know if he was exactly ready to hear what happened. But he had to hear, Feli needed this closure.

Gilbert clasped his hands together and leaned forward, debating on telling Feliciano or not. "Okay, I'll tell you. Holy Roman Empire is still around." Feliciano's eye widens and he was ready to bomb Gilbert with questions; but was silence with a wave of Gilbert's hand.

"You may not believe this; Holy Roman Empire is Lugwig." Gilbert said quietly. Feliciano felt like he was just punched in the chest, his breath just left him. He stared in shock.

Gilbert sighed and says "West doesn't know because he doesn't remember. After the empire was broken West loss his memory. I had to take care of him until he was ready to become his own nation." Gilbert laid back with a sigh.

"When he lost his memory I chose not to tell him. It seems like a good idea, he could focus on becoming a strong nation." Gilbert finished.

Feliciano looked down at the ground slowly soaking in this information. "T-thank you Gilbert." Feliciano slowly walked away, his legs wobbled. He just felt like falling to his knees right then and there; but Feli had to get to Lugwig. Feliciano made it to Lugwig's study, he watched for a moment Lugwig signing important documents and looking at emails.

Feliciano walked in silently before hugging Lugwig from behind. Lugwig sighed and started to turn his chair around saying "Feli I don't have ti- Feliciano why are you crying." Lugwig reached a hand up to wipe a tear away. Feliciano closed his eyes, he didn't even realize he was crying.

"L-Luddy I I." Feliciano broke down into tears. Lugwig's heart squeezed, he pulled Feliciano into his lap and held him to his chest.

"Shhh Feli, no crying you are too beautiful to cry." Lugwig said, a light blush on his cheeks. Feliciano gripped the front of Lugwig's shirt as he cried into his shoulder. All these years of missing Holy Roman Empire and pushing down his feelings, all these years and his first love was right in front of him. Lugwig rubbed soothing circles on Feliciano's lower back, he waited for Feliciano's sobs to die down and the tears to stop flowing before he whispered in Feliciano's ear.

"Now will you tell what is wrong Feliciano?"

Feliciano pulled back to stare into Lugwig's ocean blue eyes. Feliciano always enjoyed staring into Lugwig's eyes, they remind him of the sea with their color. "Luddy, I love you so much." Feliciano whispered as gripped onto Lugwig.

"I love you to Feliciano." Lugwig said and cupped one of Feli's cheeks. He stroked Feliciano's cheek and leaned in to place a gentle kiss to his lips. Feliciano kissed back, he always enjoyed the gentle kisses they shared.

Lugwig pulled away and placed a small kiss to Feliciano's forehead. "Now what made you cry?"

Feliciano thought for a moment before saying "I took a little sestina and had a nightmare of losing you."

"Oh Feli, You should know you are never going to lose me." Lugwig said looking at him. Lugwig kissed Feliciano's forehead then his cheek before kissing Feliciano's lips. Feliciano kissed back, tightening his grip slightly around Lugwig's neck. Memories from the years flashing through his mind, all had Lugwig in them. Feliciano pulled around Lugwig then placed his forehead to his German lover's forehead.

"Ve~ promise you never leave me." Feliciano says as he looked into Lugwig's blue eyes.

Lugwig grins then pulled Feliciano into another kiss before whispering "I will never leave you Feli." Feliciano smiled and pulled Lugwig into a passionate loving kiss which Lugwig happily returned.

END 


End file.
